RinseSongfic
by beautyfrompain333
Summary: What happens when the love is gone and Hermione can't take it anymore? Please R


It was that time of year again. The snow was falling and the trees were bare, excepting the occasional brown leaf. Hermione looked out the window longingly, feeling as dead as it looked outside. She wanted to cry, but there was no point in it. She couldn't stay here anymore. The love was long gone. She let a few tears slide down her cheek. She had left a perfectly good relationship with Ron for one with what she thought was passion, desire, intensity. All these things had gone a few weeks after her and Draco's wedding. She wanted so badly for him to kiss her again with that fire that he used to have.

Hermione looked out the window. It had grown dark. Draco was still asleep on the couch. She snuck over to him and gently pulled out the keys to the car that Ron and Harry had given them for a wedding present. She would go the Ron's house and beg his forgiveness. He loved her, she knew, and after she groveled for a bit, might forgive her. She looked out the window. The first stars had appeared against the dark blanket of blue. She closed her eyes and wished that, somehow, Draco would fall in love with her again.

_She'd do anything to sparkle in his eye_

_She would suffer_

_She would fight_

_and compromise_

_She's been wishing on the stars that shine so bright_

_for answers to questions that will haunt her tonight._

Hermione climbed in car. Her stuff was already in the trunk. She had been planning this for weeks, but she didn't know if she would ever have the guts to do it. She took a deep breath and turned on the car. It grumbled loudly, but she doubted Draco would stir. She took another deep breath and backed the car out of the driveway.

_She must rinse this all away_

_She can't hold him this way_

_She must rinse this all away_

_She can't love him this way_

Hermoine drove with the window down and the wind tossed her hair. She remembered the day Draco had proposed to her. _"Hermione. I love you more than life itself. You know that don't you?" Draco asked. She nodded and kissed him lightly. "Will you do something for me?" he asked. "Anything," she whispered. "Marry me?" he said, and pulled out the most beautiful ring Hermione had ever seen. Her eyes welled up. "Yes. A million times yes!" she squeeled, and Draco picked her up off the ground and swung her in the air, kissing her again and again._ Hermion shook her head. Those days were over. Hermoine sped up slightly.

_How she'd be soothed_

_How she'd be saved if he could see_

_She needs to be held_

_in his arms to be free_

_but everything happens for reasons that she will never understand_

_Till she knows that the heart of a woman can never be found in the arms of a man_

Back at home, Draco stirred. It was still dark outside. He looked at the clock. It was three in the morning. He got up and stretched. Where was Hermione? He looked all over the house. She was nowhere to be found. Draco started to panic. She couldn't have. She wouldn't. Didn't she know he needed her? Draco spotted a note on the counter. He walked slowly over to it and picked it up. He read it 2, 3, 4 times until it sunk in. She was _gone._ He slammed his fist on the counter. Something flashe in the corner of his eye. Her wedding ring. Draco walked over to it and twirled it in his fingers. For the first time in as long as he could remember, Draco Malfoy started to cry.

_She must rinse this all away_

_She can't hold him this way_

_She must rinse this all away_

_She can't love him this way_

Hermione continued to drive. It was slightly hard to see from all the tears in her eyes. Her eyes flashed every now and then to the rear view mirror. She hoped, prayed that she would see his black Lexus, but none appeared. Her heart would start to race when she saw headlights, but when they got closer, her heart would sink. Of course he woudln't follow her. He had too much pride. Draco Malfoy would rather die than grovel and beg. Hermione turned up her radio to drown out her sobbing.

_And as she runs away she fears she won't be followed_

_What could be worse than leaving something behind?_

_And as the depth of oceans slowly become shallow_

_It's loneliness she finds_

_If only he was mine_

Hermione finally reached Ron's house. She sat in the driveway for a few minutes after she had killed the engine and sat there, sobbing. She missed him and it hadn't even been half an hour. Hours seemed to pass before Hermione finally got out of the car and walked up to the door. She knocked and waited. Ron opened the door, still in his PJ's. He took in the puffy-eyed Hermione without a word and opened the door wider for her to step in.

_She'd do anything to sparkle in his eye_

_She would suffer_

_She would fight_

_and compromise_

_She's been wishing on the stars that shine so bright_

_for answers to questions that will haunt her tonight._


End file.
